


South Park (Kyle) War

by FoxxyGold



Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGold/pseuds/FoxxyGold
Summary: Was the fighting worth this much pain at the end of it all?





	South Park (Kyle) War

Your heart hurt, aching from the sadness and the fear that seemed to swallow you whole. Why couldn’t you help, why couldn’t you stop things? Why did fate have to do this to you? As you stood on the battlefield in your gear, dead bodies littered the blood-red field that stretched out long ahead of you. Looking down at your fellow comrades who had just been fighting beside you moments ago, you sobbed over their dead bodies. You walked over and dropped down beside your grand wizard, his face caked with blood, his staff lying dormant beside his body. You leaned down pressing your ear to his chest, a small glimmer of hope shining at the end of a dark hallway. When you couldn’t hear anything when you could smell the burnt air around his body from his used up magic, when you felt the cold touch of his lifeless skin against yours, the light of hope was quickly diminished. You bit your lip, trying so hard to hold everything in till you were pushed past your breaking point.

You tossed your head up to the sky, screaming in agony as if hoping that God could hear you and would bring back your friends and loved ones. You shrieked and sobbed, continuing till you felt your throat growing horse from exhaustion and couldn’t yell anymore. Moving over, you tried grabbing hold of your friendly paladin, his eyes open and void of life. You shook him desperately, watching his hair shift and his other arm simply fall to the side of his body. Nothing you could do would wake up your family.

“(Y/n) that’s enough.” You sat there in silence, feeling your tears slowly pour from the corners of your eyes tear after tear. You turned your head to the voice that had just called out to you and was faced with none other than the king who had just killed everyone you cared for. You stared at him quietly, listening and watching. Thousands upon thousands of men stood behind him, most of them damaged from the battle that had just been waged on. Seeing that bastards face fueled you full of resentment, like adding gasoline to an already uncontrollable flame. You grabbed your sword from its sheath and charged at him while screaming.

Your attack was easily deflected, knocking you on your back and the sword to go flying. You were too tired; your adrenaline run dry and any determination diminished by the deaths of your comrades. You looked up, seeing the elf king’s human right-hand man wielding his sword in a defensive position. Bastard couldn’t even fight for himself. You felt so tired; maybe taking a nap would do you some good. You tried to sit up and look at your body, looking at the scratches and dried up blood across your bare legs. You let your head rest back down on the cold grown and stared up at the sky, watching a single bird fly by. What would it be like to fly away from this situation, living free of any destiny, of any wars? The elf king quietly walked over to you, kneeling down by your side with tears in his eyes.

“Things don’t have to end like this, we can go back to what we once were,” he whispered. You looked into his green eyes as he cupped your cheek. Memories of times passed flipped through your mind like an old time movie. The times he held you close and promised you safety, the times he kissed you and promised his love to you, the times he swore to never hurt your friends. All of it, those false words were nothing but lies at this point. Looking up into his green eyes, you reminisced the good times. Stan watched from a few feet away, feeling his stomach wrench as he watched his king and his forbidden love converse.

“Not after what you’ve done to my family,” you spit. With a frown, Kyle shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. He grabbed your hand gently, placing a kiss onto your fingertips, remembering all the times you held his face close and promised to stay by him. 

The elf king turned to his second-in-command and gave a silent nod of his head. As Stan walked over and raised his sword, you watched the circling birds quietly. Would death be swift and painless? Or would it be agony and feel like hell itself was dwelling within your body? You weren’t sure what the answer was. You slowly shifted your eyes over to Stan and forced a smile before closing your eyes. In your own personal heaven, you could live your life happily between both kingdoms, where no one would have to fight or die; where you could live happily with your elf king.

As Stan brought his sword down and the floor began to color red with your blood. Kyle stayed hunched over your body, his outfit dying with your blood. Finally breaking down, he sobbed, holding your hand close and feeling the warmth slowly drift from your body. Stan felt sick, seeing one of his own friends die by his hands. He turned his head away, holding back tears. Kyle screamed to the air in anger just like you had done.

They had won the war between the rival kingdoms, but was any of it worth this much pain?


End file.
